remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoodwinked!
Hoodwinked! (also known as Hoodwinked!: The True Story of Red Riding Hood) is a 2005 American computer-animated family action comedy film, produced by Blue Yonder Films with Kanbar Entertainment. The film was released on December 16, 2005. A sequel titled Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil was released on April 29, 2011. Plot The film opens in media res, with Little Red Riding Hood (Anne Hathaway) entering her grandmother's cottage, asking if she's there. Then she sees her grandma in bed, looking rather strange. After telling her granny "how big 'she' is getting", she yells at her granddaughter and orders her to tell her what she's got in the basket. Red then exclaims, "What bad breath you have!". Enraged, Granny takes her "face" off, revealing that it's actually the wolf (Patrick Warburton) in disguise. Red attempts to attack the wolf, but then Granny (Glenn Close) herself comes out of the closet, all tied up. Suddenly, the woodsman (Jim Belushi) breaks through the window, and then they all scream in terror. Until a Lawyer had Ordered The police show up right away immediately, and led by Det. Nicky Flippers (David Ogden Stiers), ask the four about the events leading up to the incident. Flippers realizes that the gang are all innocent and discovers the real story behind the events. Red is trying to protect her Granny's recipe book from the Goody Bandit, a mysterious thief that steals all kinds of candy and sweets. But instead, Red encounters the wolf, who is also tracking down thefts by the Goody Bandit, along with his only friend, a hyperactive squirrel named Twitchy Squirrel (Cory Edwards). Wolf, based on Irwin Fletcher from the 1985 comedy Fletch (and dressed identically to the Fletch character in the original film) is suspicious of Red. He greets her and tells her to let him have a look in her basket of goodies. But when Red refuses, the wolf roars in herface, scaring her and making her run away. However, when she encounters him again and Wolf orders her to hand over the basket, she sprays him in the eyes with a can of Wolf Away and beats him up with her Karate skills. Angered, Wolf gives chase, but ends up falling into a river when he sees Red's red riding hood (which turned out to be birds wearing it), and the wolf yells out to Red that he'll get her and "her little granny" too. Afterwards, Red flees into the mountains where she find help from a hermit goat named Japeth (Benjy Gaither), who claims that a mountain witch put a spell on him 37 years ago, which causes him to sing everything he says (although he does talk on some occasions). They both ride on a minecart to get to Granny's, but an avalanche erupes. Luckily, Red and Japeth manage to escape the avalanche. Meanwhile, Granny, a successful goody maker leading a double life as an extreme sports athlete ("Triple G") has entered a skiing competition, but finds that a European ski team is to be playing dirty and trying to disable Granny. Granny learns from them that the Goody Bandit hired them to take out Granny, and one of the ski team members (Dolph) pushes Granny off a cliff and she appears to have fallen to her death; however, it is revealed that she has hung onto a branch. Granny avoids the ski team by using grenades to cause an avalanche. Granny "wins the ski race by a landslide" (as said in the news) and escapes the avalanche by deploying a parachute to parasail towards home. At the same time, Red and Japeth are try to get to Granny's cottage on a minecart, but Twitchy accidentally lights a stick of dynamite while Wolf and he are also trying to get to Granny's in a mountain railway car further down the track. They accidentally destroy the railway by throwing the sticks of dynamite out and causing the railway to explode, making Red's cart leave the track. As she's falling, Red sees Granny, believing her to be a vision, but in reality, Granny is still on her parachute, telling her granddaughter to use her hood to land safely. However, Wolf and Twitchy have a more dramatic crash, but are still able to make it to Granny's house before Red. Wolf knocks on the door and tries posing as a paperboy and a publisher's candy gram. Granny, as she tries to land, finds herself entangled in the parachute's drawstrings, and lands in her closet, ensnared by ropes. Wolf quickly dons a Granny outfit and poses as Granny before Red comes in order to try and apprehend her. Simultaneous to these events, the Woodsman (whose real name is Kirk Kirkendall), an aspiring actor, is selling schnitzel on a stick to kids (who are presumably in the forest camping out), but Kirk sees that his schnitzel truck has been robbed by the Goody Bandit. When he receives a callback by Jimmy Lizard (Joshua J. Greene), he learns that a studio is looking for him to try again for a part, he practices by chopping down trees, accidentally making one nearly run him over as it falls, forcing him to jump through Granny's window to get away safely, just as Red discovers Wolf. Then the gang all screams of getting startled. Flippers noticed that the four said hello to the Goody Bandit, realizes that the common element in all their stories was a cute rabbit by the name of Boingo (Andy Dick) who is Red's best friend, deduces that he may be the Goody Bandit and believes he's behind it. Red, despondent upon learning of Granny's double life, alone, follows Boingo up to a mountain hideout through the bunny's cable car. In his lair, Red tries to confront Boingo about his thefts, but he, along with the ski team (who work for him), captures her and rigs her on the cable car loaded with explosives. Granny, Wolf, and Kirk shortly follow Red, discovering her predicament, and send a caffeine-loaded Twitchy down to alert Flippers and the other cops. The other three are able to save Red and capture Boingo as the cops arrive and arrest the bad guys. The next day, Flippers tells Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy (Kirk finally fulfilled his dream to join his favorite band, the Happy Yodelers) that he is a member of the Happily Ever After Agency, and enlists the four to start a private agency with him, to which they happily accept. Red says that she always liked happily ever afters, and puts on her hood and smiles at the camera. Voice cast *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett *Glenn Close as Granny Puckett *Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf *Jim Belushi as Kirk Kirkendall *Tye Edwards as Dolph *David Ogden Stiers as Nicky Flippers *Cory Edwards as Twitchy Squirrel **Edwards also does the giggles for the Goody Bandit (uncredited) **Edwards voices the singing voices of the Evil Ski Team (in Top of the Woods) *Andy Dick as Boingo *Xzibit as Ted Grizzly *Anthony Anderson as Bill Stork *Chazz Palminteri as Woolworth *Benjy Gaither as Japeth *Ken Marino as Raccoon Jerry *Tom Kenny as Tommy *Preston Stutzman as Timmy *Tony Leech as Glenn *Joshua J. Greene as Jimmy Lizard *Mark Primano as 2-Tone *Kevin Michael Richardson as P-Biggie *Tara Strong as Zorra *Todd Edwards as Sandwich Man *Kathryn J. Lovegren as Quill *Charles Coplin as Caterpillar 1 *Troy Norton as Caterpillar 2 *Kelly Stables as Schnitzel Kid 1 *Eli Montgomery as Schnitzel Kid 2 *Vicki Edwards as Skunk Reporter *Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Soundtrack The soundtrack by Todd Edwards and John Mark Painter was released with the film. Due to legal wrangles, the CD wasn't available for about 4 years after the movie's release, but as of the end of 2009, it is again for sale. Track listing #"Into the Book" #"Great Big World" - Anne Hathaway #"Critters Have Feelings" - Todd Edwards #"Nicky Intro" #"Red is Blue" - Ben Folds #"Be Prepared" - Benjy Gaither #"Go Flippers" #"Little Boat" - Daniel Rogers #"Red/Wolf Stare-Down" #"Runaway" - Josh Greene #"The Schnitzel Song" - Fleming K. McWilliams and Jim Belushi #"Tree Critter" - Todd Edwards #"Three G's" #"The Real G" - Cory Edwards #"Blow Your House Down" - Pupil #"Hoodwinked Theme (Granny Techno Mix)" #"Eva Deanna" - Todd Edwards #"Chopping for Actors" #"Glow" - Todd Edwards #"Nicky Knows" #"Top of the Woods" - Andy Dick #"Delivery Girl" #"Lair Rescue" #"Cable Car Rescue/End of the Line" #"Bounce" - Todd Collins #"Bossa for Boingo" #"Hoodwinked Theme (Surfer Version)" Category:Non-Disney films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Hoodwinked films